Cohabitation épineuse
by lulu56
Summary: Danny poussa la porte de sa maison, et ce qu'il vit confirma sa certitude que le destin s'était mis à s'acharner sur lui aujourd'hui : Vlad Masters sirotait tranquillement un café sur le canapé de son salon.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I

-------

Danny shoota dans une canette sur le trottoire. Il y avait des jours où tout allait mal pour vous. Et pour Danny, aujourd'hui avait été un de ces jours. Mr Lancer lui avait collé un zéro, Dash l'avait encore malmené, Paulina avait rit ouvertement de lui, et pour couronner le tout il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête.

Danny soupira. Il était arrivé devant sa maison. Ce qui était bien avec cette maison c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas la rater : en effet, impossible de louper une enseigne gigantesque et lumineuse portant votre nom de famille, n'est ce pas ?

Danny poussa la porte de sa maison, et ce qu'il vit confirma sa certitude que le destin s'était mis à s'acharner sur lui aujourd'hui : Vlad Masters sirotait tranquillement un café sur le canapé de son salon.

Le quadragenaire se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, et apercevant Danny, un sourire plus ou moins sincère (plutôt moins du point de vue de Danny) fendit son visage.

-Daniel! » s'exclama le milliardaire. « Comme je suis heureux de te voir! »

Danny fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'il ne pu repliquer quoique ce soit, sa mère entra dans le salon :

-Ha! Danny! Tu es rentré! Nous allions justement partir! »

-Hein? » s'écria le brun. « Où ça? »

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié, chéri ! Nous partons à notre conference! »

Danny se tapa le front d'une main. La conférence. Une stupide conférence sur les fantômes. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Ses parents le lui avaient pourtant repeté au moins un millier de fois.

-Oui mais pourquoi il est ici lui? » demanda Danny d'une voix hargneuse en jetant un regard meutrier à Vlad qui y repondit par un large sourire hypocrite.

-Voyons Danny » fit sa mère « Nous n'allions pas te laisser tout seul, d'autant plus que tu es malade en ce moment! Et comme Jazz est partit chez sa correspondante Espagnole pour le stage linguistique scolaire, Vlad a gentiment accepté de te garder! »

-Me garder? » Souligna Danny avec une grimace ecoeurée.

-Danny... » S'impatienta Maddie « C'est juste pour une semaine! Alors soit raisonnableet ne fais pas l'enfant. »

-Une semaine ?! » Repeta de nouveau Danny d'une voix etranglée.

Une semaine? Une semaine! Une semaine avec lui!! Pas possible, ca ne pouvait être qu'une blague! Une très mauvaise blague... A ce tarif là, il voulait bien aller avec ses parents pour 10 conferences!

Il croisa le regard de Vlad et lui decocha un regard venimeux. Comment ses parents avaient pu lui faire ça ? Et pourquoi lui?! Déjà qu'avoir une... unebaby-sitter à son âge était plutôt du genre humiliant, il fallait qu'en plus ca soit Vlad! Vlad!

Cette journée était vraiment la pire de sa vie. Il faillit fondre en larmes quand son père débarqua en claquant la porte de la cuisine, en faisant d'une voix tonitruante:

-Maddie, j'ai tout chargé, nous pouvons partir! »

Maddie le félicita en le recompensant d'un gâteau. Elle embrassa son fils et Jack mit une grande claque dans le dos de Danny, ce qui manqua de faire tomber celui-ci. Danny les regarda partir et vit d'un air incrédule Vlad agiter un mouchoir d'un air faussement attristé.

Lorsque le van des Fenton eut disparut en dessous de la ligne d'horizon, Danny jeta un regard en coin à sa « baby-sitter » et rentra dans la maison sans un mot.

De toute façon que pouvait-il bien faire? Il aurait bien voulu le mettre à la porte, mais s'il faisait ça, il pouvait être certain que Vlad allait tout raconter à ses parents et qu'il allait prendre le savon de sa vie.

Il entendit Vlad refermer la porte, et Danny monta dans sa chambre sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il s'énerve... Mais il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir!

Il aurait bien voulu appeler Sam et Tucker pour leur expliquer sa situation déspespérée, mais le téléphone se trouvait en bas et avec Vlad dans les parages, il ne pourrait pas parler librement. Danny se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Il aller sûrement passer la plus horrible semaine de sa vie. Soudain, pour rajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, le devoir que Mr Lancer lui avait donné à faire à cause de son zéro lui revint à l'esprit.

Avec l'ultime soupir du condamné, Danny fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit le sujet que lui avait donné gracieusement son professeur. Il le comtempla d'un air dégouté puis saisit un stylo et une feuille.

Une demi heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours rien écrit, et il s'apercut soudain qu'il avait en fait completement gribouillé sa feuille pour faire passer le temps. Danny froissa sa copie et en saisit une nouvelle, en prenant garde cette fois de ne pas somnoler, puis relut la feuille de questions.

-C'est vraiment aussi idiot que celui qui l'a écrit » songea Danny alors qu'il commencait à répondre n'importe quoi.

Finalement, le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne l'eut pensé, et lorsqu'il termina son travail avec un enorme soulagement, il était déjà 7h30.

Danny se leva et s'étira. Il avait des crampes à force d'être resté assis. Il allait descendre. Tant pis si Vlad se trouvait en bas. Aprés tout c'était chez lui, non ?

Il descendit, la mine sombre, les escaliers, et ne put s'empêcher d'équarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il apercut dans la cuisine son pire enemi en tablier à fleurs roses occupé à tourner allègrement une cuillère dans une casserole. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à chanter et le tableau serait complet.

Au même moment où il avait eut cette pensée désastreuse, Vlad ne mit à chanter « Mon beau sapin ». Soudain il s'apercut de la présence de Danny.

-Aaaaah, Daniel! Alors tu as bien fait tes devoirs? » Fit Vlad avec une legere pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Danny s'abstint de formuler une quelquonque réponse et lui lança son regard le plus mortel. Vlad parut faussement attristé puis dit comme si de rien n'était:

-J'espere que tu aimes les nouilles au moins! »

-Pourquoi? C'est pour m'empoisonner? » Demanda sombrement Danny à Vlad

-Allons, allons, Danny... Je suis vraiment déçu que tu me témoignes si peu de confiance... »

Danny roula des yeux.

-C'est vrai ça! On se demande bien pourquoi! Et puis d'abord pourquoi vous êtes ici? Qu'est ce qu'un milliardaire comme vous voudrait faire dans une maison telle que la mienne? » s'enerva Danny.

Vlad ne s'arreta pas de tourner sa cuillère dans sa casserole et repondit d'un air amusé:

-Oh mais je n'ai fait qu'accepter la demande de ta mère... Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien refuser à cette chère Maddie... »

Danny se renforgna d'avantage et saisit la télécommande. Il alluma la télévision et regarda distraitement une journaliste interviewer à grand coups de postillons l'inventeur du taille crayon pour stylo-bille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vlad déposa devant lui une assiette de spagetthi avec un air très fier de lui.

Danny regarda d'un oeil morne l'assiette et fit:

-J'en veux pas »

Vlad le regarda d'un air courroucé et avant même que Danny ait pu faire le moindre geste, il reçut un rayon ectoplasmique en plein dans la poitrine.

-Aïe! » s'exclama Danny bien que le tir n'eut pas été violent.

-Mange » Ordonna Vlad d'un ton inflexible.

Danny lui jeta un dernier regard assassin pour la forme et prit une première bouchée de spaghetti.

Argh. Si Vlad était aussi mauvais en combat qu'il l'était en cuisine, il y a longtemps que Danny l'aurait défait...

Cependant il s'abstint de dire au plus vieux que ses pâtes n'étaient pas assez cuites et qu'elles manquaient horriblement de sel, et il termina rapidemment son assiette en essayant de ne pas trop sentir le goût (ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt difficile).

Il debarassa rapidement son assiete, histoire d'être le moins possible avec Vlad, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, devant la télé qui diffusait à présent un clip ridicule où on pouvait voir une tortue habillée d'un tutu se dandiner aux côtés d'une chèvre déguisée en père Noël le tout sur un air ressemblant vaguement à la chanson de Vlad.

Danny ferma bien vite la télévision et se leva. Au moins Vlad ne l'avait pas trop embêté aujourd'hui... Enfin, il allait se faire une petite virée sous sa forme fantôme histoire de se changer les idées.

Hélas, au même moment où il avait eut cette idée et qu'il montait les escaliers, Vlad lui dit:

-Pas question de quitter ta chambre cette nuit, Daniel... Je suis sûr que tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire... »

Danny serra les dents et se retint de lui balancer ce qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Alleeeeez... Plus que sept jours..., songea Danny en essayant de gravir les marches de l'escalier de la manière la plus naturelle et la plus digne possible.

Danny s'enferma dans sa chambre avec une horrible envie de tout casser. Il se mit en pijama et se laissa choir lourdement sur son lit.

Peu à peu, le sommeil le gagna et bientôt il s'endormit profondement. Il fit un étrange rêve où il se trouvait dans une marmite géante de nouilles et où Vlad en tutu dansait autour en chantant « mon beau sapin ». Heureusement, alors que la chaleur de la marmite atteignait son paroxysme, Danny fut reveillé par quelques coups frappés à la porte et une voix : « Daniel! Cest l'heure d'aller à l'écooole! ».

Danny grogna et s'étira longuement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour il trouverait l'école plus acceuillante que sa propre maison?

Il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse, puis descendit dans la cuisine. Par chance, Vlad ne s'y trouvait pas, et Danny se dépêcha d'avaler ses céréales.

Il sortit de chez lui et se mit à marcher quand il retrouva Sam et Tucker sur le chemin.

-Hey salut, Danny », fit Sam en le voyant arriver.

-Salut »Repondit-il.

-T'as pas l'air en forme, toujours malade ? » Demanda Tucker.

-Pire que ça » répliqua sombrement Danny. « Vlad est chez moi pour une semaine... »

-Une semaine! » S'exclama Sam. « Pourquoi? A cause de la convention où vont tes parents? »

Danny aquiesca sombrement et Tucker prit la parole:

-Est ce que tu penses qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ou quelque chose du genre? »

-Dificile à dire » répondit Danny alors que le groupe de trois reprenait leur marche vers Casper High « Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il viendrait faire d'autre chez moi... Il dit qu'il a accepté parce que ma mère le lui a demandé... »

-Bah, en tout cas pour l'instant il ne t'as rien fait de mal? » S'enquit la gothique du groupe.

-Il a chanté « Mon beau sapin » hier! » S'exclama d'une voix outrée Danny.

-Mon pauvre, comme je te plaind » fit Tucker avec une grimace étranglée.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant leur école. La cloche retentit, et ils prirent la direction de la salle de classe de Mr Lancer.

-------

P.S. : si un jour j'ai 1 review, ça voudra dire que quelqu'un s'y interesse et donc, je posterais la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2

-----

Un grand merci à **Mickealle **pour sa review voici la suite !

-----

Cohabitation épineuse

Chapitre2 :

-Mr Fenton! Combien de fois faudra t-il vous le répéter?! On ne dort pas en classe! » Hurla Mr Lancer en frappant du poing sur la table où Danny revait qu'il gambadait dans un champ de sucettes à la framboise.

Danny se reveilla en sursaut et marmonna une vague excuse à l'intention de son professeur qui le gratifia d'un regard désaprobateur. Il glissa à un coup d'oeil à Sam et à Tucker qui lui firent un signe des épaules compatissants, puis il reporta son attention sur Mr Lancer en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas retomber dans l'ennui le plus profond.

Il n'était pas sortit hier soir, et pourtant il se sentait fatigué. Le fait que le cour soit d'une nullité exeptionnelle devait y être certainement pour quelque chose, mais depuis quelques temps, Danny avait constemment l'impression d'être épuisé.

Sa mère avait diagnostiqué une petite grippe ou quelque chose du genre, mais Danny était persuadé que ses soucis étaient liés à son côté fantôme : Lorsqu'il se transformait, son mal de tête se multipliait par dix.

Le plus embêtant était qu'il lui arrivait parfois de perdre le contrôle de pouvoirs basiques. Et bien sûr, devenir subitement intangible pendant quelques secondes pouvait causer quelques désagrements comme la fois où Danny était passé à travers le mur du vestaire des filles, ce qui lui avait vallu trois heures de colle.

Il avait demandé à ses parents si les fantômes pouvaient eux aussi tomber malade, et ils lui avaient répondu que c'était justement un sujet très controversé qui serait abordé dans leur conférence, mais qu'en tout cas selon eux, c'était possible.

Il n'avait pas demandé d'avantage de détails car c'était à cet instant que son père avait sortit son nouveau « découpeur de fantôme Fenton » et Danny n'avait pas particulièrement eut envie de finir en rondelles par la scie circulaire qui s'était mise à gigoter de manière incontrôlable.

De toute façon, c'était ça qui semblait le plus probable : il avait dû attraper une maladie de fantôme. Sam s'inquietait beaucoup d'ailleurs à ce sujet, mais Danny était persuadé qu'il allait vite se remettre. Ou du moins il l'ésperait.

Au bout de deux longues heures, la cloche vint enfin au secours des élèves, et Danny, Sam et Tucker se dirigerent dehors pour aller déjeuner. En sortant du bâtiment, Danny éternua bruyement, et comme si Sam avait lu ses pensées pendant la classe, elle se tourna vers lui:

-Tu sais Danny... Je pense que tu devrais aller voir un docteur ou quelqu'un de spécialisé... C'est peut-être plus grave que tu ne le penses... »

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas... Et puis... je vais bien » retorqua Danny tout en sachant que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité.

-Il a raison » le soutint Tucker « Tu imagines la tête du medecin en s'apercevant que son coeur bat à une vitesse exageremment lente ou qu'il y a de l'ectoplasme dans son sang? »

Sam fit la moue et lança un Danny un regard lourd de reproche.

-Ecoute, Sam! J'aviserais quand ca s'agraverra, ok ? » fit Danny en esperant qu'elle le laissât tranquille sur ce sujet ennuyeux

-----

12h, heure du déjeuner.

-Au fait, Danny » Dit Tucker « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour Vlad? »

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse? » Répliqua piteusement l'adolescent. « Je ne peux rien faire »

Au même moment, une voix l'interpella :

-Hé Fenton! »

Danny se retourna et vit pendant une fraction de seconde la figure de Dash qui avait l'air particulierement fier de son inventivité, avant de se prendre un trognon de pomme en pleine figure.

-Ouais les 10 000 points ! »S'exclama le groupe derrière Dash qui levait la main en signe de victoire.

Voyant Danny crisper ses doigts sur le bord de la table et le jugeant à bout de nerfs, Sam fit:

-Je propose que nous partions »

Les deux autres aquiescerent et partirent à la recherche d'un endroit loin de Dash qui recoltait la monnaie du pari. Finalement il s'asseyèrent dans l'herbe, quand soudain, une légère vapeur bleutée sortit de la bouche de Danny.

-Oh non, pas encore un fantôme. » Soupira l'adolescent avec lassitude.

Il se cacha pricipitemment derrière l'arbre sur lequel il s'était adossé, et en ressortit en temps que Danny Fantôme. Immediatement son mal de crâne s'amplifia et il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte. Sam lui lança le thermos Fenton. Danny vola en cercle concentrique autour de l'école, et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le fantôme responsable du dérangement.

-Je suis le fantôme des cartons! Tremblez! »

Danny tira un ectoplasme sur son adversaire sans plus de céremonie. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le temps de s'amuser. Il se sentait malade et le simple fait d'avoir tiré un ectoplasme l'affaiblissait. Cependant, il vaincu rapidemment le fantôme des cartons et l'aspira dans le thermos avant de pouvoir se retransformer auprès de ses amis avec soulagement.

-Danny, est ce que ça va? » Demanda Sam en le voyant vaciller subrepticement.

Danny aquiesca legerement et fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard que lui lançait la gothique qui ressemblait etrangement à celui de sa soeur lorsqu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question car la cloche annonça la reprise des cours, et Danny put retourner faire la sieste.

Danny passa le reste de la journée dans les champs de sucettes, et une fois sortit de l'école, le groupe des trois adolescents prit la direction de la maison de Danny où ils avaient souvent l'habitude de se retrouver après les cours.

S'attendant à voir Vlad dans la maison, Danny fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait personne ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Evidemment, il ne s'en attrista pas outre mesure.

-Quelqu'un veut du jus d'orange? »Demanda l'adolescent alors qu'il sortait le carton du réfrégirateur.

Les deux autres aquiescèrent, et soudain Vlad qui visiblement venait du laboratoire des parents de Danny, arriva dans la cuisine.

-Oh Daniel, tu as invité tes amis... Comme c'est charmant! »

Sam et Tucker se regardèrent sans savoir où se placer entre le sourire hypocrite de l'homme et les eclairs que lancaient les yeux de Danny. Finalement, ils optèrent pour un choix plus simple qui se traduisit par s'etouffer avec leur jus d'orange.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le laboratoire de mes parents? » demanda hargneusement Danny.

-Oh je regardais quelques... inventions de tes parents... C'est très, comment dire... interessant. »

Pas totalement convaicu, Danny monta jusqu'à dans sa chambre, suivit immediatement par les deux autres qui ne tenaient pas vraiment à rester seuls en compagnie du réputé psycopathe.

-Raaaaah il m'énèèèèèrve » lâcha Danny en refermant ses doigts spasmodiquement sur eux-mêmes comme si le cou de celui dont il parlait se trouvait entre eux..

Il prit son sac pour le poser sur son bureau, quand soudain sa main se mit en phase, et son sac lui passa à travers les doigts. Tiens voilà que ses pouvoirs se mettaient de nouveau à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Il se concentra sur sa main, et aprés quelque secondes d'impertinence, celle ci se rematerialisa correctement. Parfois ce genre de problème lui arrivait, mais c'était la plus part du temps lorsqu'il était fatigué, ou mal réveillé comme le matin. Le véritable souci était que depuis environ une semaine, c'est à dire depuis que cette « petite grippe » avait commencé, il était d'usage courant que certains de ses membres se mettent en phase, ou qu'il deviennent invisible en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Evidemment, Danny trouvait ca vraiment agacant. Depuis le temps qu'il cachait à tout le monde sa double identité, il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il soit un crétin complet pour que tout le monde s'apercoive qui il était véritablement en constatant tout simplement qu'il lui manquait son bras droit par exemple..

Il évita déliberement le regard de Sam. Bon d'accord, il était malade... Mais c'était une maladie de fantôme! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire hormis attendre que ca se passe tout seul? Il ne pouvait quand même pas débarquer chez un médecin en s'écriant : « bonjour, je suis Danny fantôme! Est ce que vous avez quelque chose contre les grippes fantômatique s'il vous plaît? »

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Sam ne lui fit aucune remarque, et ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher derrière la ligne d'horizon, teintant de reflet ocres les murs de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils fut temps pour eux de partir, Danny raccompagna ses amis à la porte puis, une fois la porte refermée, se tourna vers Vlad:

-J'éspère que ce soir je ne vais pas encore devoir subir les nouilles à la Plasmius? »

-Oh, qu'est ce que tu crois? » Répliqua l'homme qui sembla enfin manifester quelque signes d'irritation « D'habitude ce sont mes domestiques qui préparent la cuisine. Mais si tu te trouve si malin, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même? »

-Bonne idée. »

Danny s'approcha du téléphone et composa un numero.

-Allô, Pizza Express? »

Vlad soupira et battit en retraite dans la cuisine. Danny commanda deux pizzas, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-La vie n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'un coup de téléphone, Daniel » fit Vlad en prenant un air sage.

-Vous êtes là aussi pour faire mon éducation?» Glissa sardoniquement Danny.

-Je te prépare pour le moment où tu deviendras mon fils »

-Rêve toujours le vieux » Singla Danny en se laissant tomber sur le sofa du salon.

-Vieux? » S'étrangla l'homme en regardant héberlué l'adolescent.

A ce moment Danny eternua et passa subitement au travers du canapé dans lequel il s'était assis. Il fut mentalement heureux que cet accident ne soit pas arriver alors que ses parents aurait été présents, mais son contentement s'evanoui subitement quand il croisa le regard de Vlad. Danny tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre dans une position plus normal pour un être humain.

-Ooooh » S'exclama Vlad d'une voix moqueuse « Serait-il possible que le grand Danny Fantôme soit malade? »

-Fermez là! »S'écria Danny tout en sachant très bien que Vlad allait profiter de ce fait de faiblesse pour l'humilier un peu plus.

Vlad lui envoya un regard condescendant et alla ouvrir à la porte où on venait de sonner. Vlad prit les deux cartons de pizzas et alors que le livreur reclamait son argent, l'halfa lui envoya un ectoplasme qui envoya le malheureux livreur valser dix mètres plus loin.

-Hé! » S'écria Danny autant en colère que choqué du geste de Vlad. « Vous pouvez pas lui faire ça »

-Pourquoi tu veux le payer, toi? » Fit l'homme en désignant le livreur assomé qui s'était écrasé un peu plus loin.

-C'est dingue vous êtes milliardaire et vous pouvez pas lui filer 20 euros! »

-Quand tu seras mon fils, tu.. » Commenca Vlad.

-JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS VOTRE FILS, COMPRIS ? » Le coupa soudainement Danny qui commencait à en avoir plus qu'assez du comportement exentrique de l'autre .

Danny se transforma immediatement en fantôme, ignorant le violent mal de tête qui s'empara aussitôt de lui.

Vlad claqua la porte pour anticiper le cas où quelqu'un passerait dans la rue, et se transforma à son tour en sa moitié fantôme.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, Daniel? » sursurra Plasmius à l'adolescent. « Si tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte que tu tiens à peine debout, détrompe-toi »

Il se mit à tourner en cercle autour de Danny en volant à quelque centimètres du sol. Danny serra les dents et lui lança un regard rageux. C'était la vérité, et s'en rendre compte l'énervait encore d'avantage.

Déjà qu'en temps normal il avait de la difficulté à vaincre Plasmius, ce n'était certainement pas dans son état qu'il pouvait être assuré de le battre. Soupirant dans la défaite, Danny retouna sous sa forme humaine et ignora le regard en coin superieur et satisfait que lui glissa l'autre.

-----


	3. Chapitre 3

------

Un grand merci à **Mickealle et Yore Dracun** pour leur review!

En esperant que la quite vous plaise :

------

Cohabitation épineuse

Chapitre 3:

Après l'incident du livreur de pizzas, Danny avait categoriquement refusé de parler à Vlad en faisant semblant de n'entendre aucun de ses sarcasmes sur sa prétendu faiblesse, et était directement monté dans sa chambre.

Il respira lentement et ferma les yeux pour se calmer, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Finalement, il se transforma en fantôme pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et s'envola en traversant le mur de sa chambre dans l'espoir de faire une ballade qui lui changerait les idées.

Il ferma les yeux de bonheur len sentant la brise glisser doucement sur son visage, quand soudain il s'écrasa en plein vol contre quelque chose de bigrement materiel. Il chuta brutalement de plusieurs mètres pour le coup, et se rattrapa de justesse à quelques centimètres du sol.

Un dôme verdâtre dont la surface ondulait legerement englobait sa maison.

Le bouclier anti-fantôme?

Un seul nom lui vint en tête et il fronça les sourcils. Vlad. Il n'avait vraiment que ça à faire de lui pourrir son existence? Déjà qu'il s'incrustait dans sa vie, il fallait en plus qu'il la ruine!

Il fut tenté un instant d'aller pousser son coup de gueule en bas, mais se reprit bien vite. Vlad allait encore faire son malin, et en ce moment Danny n'était pas le mieux placer pour lui donner la replique.

Il se rapprocha lentement de la surface lisse et verte du bouclier et l'effleura des doigts. Une des rares reussites de ses parents. C'était une nouvelle sorte de bouclier et même sous sa forme humaine il ne pouvait le passer. Ce qui avait pas mal de fois mit son secret en danger.

Il frappa du poing sur la paroie semi-transparente qui ne broncha pas, puis regarda avec morosité un oiseau voler à travers le bouclier sans la moindre difficulté. Avec rage, il repassa par le mur menant à sa chambre, et laissa tomber sur son lit tout en se retransformant. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'au moins son mal de crâne cesserait, mais il se sentait tout de même véritablement frustré de devoir se plier aux exentricités mesquines du milliardaire qui squattait chez lui.

Il se brossa hativement les dents dans la salle de bain puis se mit en pijama. Encore une journée de moins dans la terrible semaine qui le menerait jusqu'à la delivrance. Il bailla largement, et se coucha sans plus attendre. Il n'avait pas le coeur à lire un livre ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il laissa ses pensées vaguabonder un instant, et s'endormit vers l'idée n°124 Vlad devait se nourrir pendant un mois uniquement avec ses propres spaghettis.

----

Le lendemain, un vendredi, ne fut guère plus rejouissant que la veille, et Danny se félicita d'avoir d'ausi bons amis, car evidemment Sam et Tucker le plaignirent haut et fort.

Mr Lancer lui remit la copie de son travail supplementaire, où il eut 3/20. Le professeur le felicta sarcastiquement à poursuivre dans cette bonne voie, et Danny se demanda si le destin ne l'avait pas prit pour cible non pas pour une journée mais pour le restant de sa vie tragique.

Lentement, arriva seize heures et la fin des cours avec. Enfin le week-end tant attendu. Les trois adolescents se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Tucker, dans un petit quart d'heure, le temps de poser leurs affaires.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Danny poussa stoïquement la porte.

-Bonjour, Daniel! » S'eclama joyeusement la voix de son plus cher ennemi depuis la cuisine.

Danny ne prit pas la peine de répondre et glissa un oeil dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites-là ? » Demanda Danny desbusé.

Vlad avait monté jusque dans la cuisine une des machines de ses parents. Et si Danny ne se trompait pas, ça devait êtr »e la prison de fantômes Fenton ». La machine était couleur métal et vert, et sur le devant on pouvait voir un magnifique autocollant de la figure de son paternel, avec écrit juste au dessous en gros et gras afin d'être bien lisible: « Fenton ».

Bizarre de penser que Vlad pouvait s'interesser à ce genre de truc débiles. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il réussirait peut-être à s'enfermer tout seul dedans.

-Oh je regarde » Répondit vaguement le milliardaire avec un air hautement interessé par le mécanisme de l'engin.

Danny haussa les épaules. Du moment qu'il lui fichait la paix, Vlad pouvait bien commencer une collection géante de cartes postales que ça lui était parfaitemment égal.

Danny monta dans sa chambre et jeta nonchalamment son sac sur son lit avant de se transformer en fantôme. Il serait plus vite chez Tucker en volant, et comme chez Tucker signifiait ailleurs qu'ici près de Vlad, il fallait qu'il y soit le plus vite possible

Il vola à travers sa fenêtre, et contre toute attente, il se percuta de nouveau en pleine face le bouclier anti-fantôme de sa maison.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Encore que Vlad ne veuille pas qu'il sorte la nuit pouvait passer pour une de ses « responsabilité », mais l'empêcher completement de partir : hors de question!. Danny phasa à travers la facade, et débarqua directement dans la cuisine.

-Je pète les plombs! » Hurla Danny tandis que ses yeux verts s'étaient mis à briller avec force « Vous allez tout de sui... »

Danny n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car soudain, un voix qui semblait provenir de la machine posée sur la table de cuisine s'éleva:

-Fantôme détecté »

Danny cligna des yeux et constata la machine dont tout les boutons s'étaient mis à briller de manière hératique. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsque la machine fit d'une voix féminine suave:

-Capture du fantôme immediate »

En un clin d'oeil, et avec un ronflement d'aspirateur, Danny se fit absorbé dans la machine. Au moment où son cerveau se posait la question judicieuse « Qu'est ce qui se passe? », Danny se trouvait déjà confiné dans un endroit minuscule et vert.

-Oh non » Soupira Danny.

Il était bel et bien dans le thermos Fenton de la machine.

-Faites-moi sortir tout de suite! »

Il entendit la voix de Vlad lointaine lui faire:

-Oh, Danny crois le bien, je suis sincérement désolé! Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont il faut s'y prendre. »

Danny percut très nettement le ton sarcastique de l'homme et sut qu'il sortirait au dépend du bon vouloir de l'autre. Et dépendre de son pire ennemi ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même...

-Ne me faites pas rire, il y a un gros bouton rouge « ouvrir » ! »

-Oh vraiment? » lui parvint la voix de Vlad à l'exterieur qui paraissait aussi joyeux que si le père Noël venait de debarquer avec un tiquet de Loto gagnant « Tu en es sûr? Non, je ne vois vraiment pas »

-Bon vous arretez de vous foutre de ma poire ou quoi? Tout ca c'est de votre faute » Craqua Danny au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Oh mince c'est déjà l'heure », fit soudain le second demi-fantome. « Il faut absolument que j'y aille, je participe au grand concours de comptage de brins d'herbe du jardin! Mais, sois sans crainte Daniel, je te sortirais bien de là tôt ou tard! »

Danny poussa un cri de rage tandis qu'il entendait le bruit des pas s'éloigner. Être dans un thermos Fenton était vraiment une sensation détestable. C'était une situation absolument indescriptible pour quelqu'un d'humain qui possèdait un corps bien consistant, et non un brouillard impalpable dont était actuellement composé Danny.

Il ne pouvait plus tourner la tête ou encore se gratter le nez pour la simple bonne raison qu'il ne possédait plus ni tête ni nez, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs . Il était simplement un concentré de fantôme dans quelques centimètres cubes. Une conserve, en quelque sorte.

Ca ne lui faisait pas mal. Ce n'était pas plaisant non plus. En vérité il ne ressentait rien du tout physiquement, juste cette horrible pression insupportable et un sentiment de claustrophobie naissant en lui.

-Sympa la déco, ici », soupira Danny en se demandant d'ailleurs comment il arrivait à parler dans cette état. « Si je commence à parler tout seul, c'est mal barré... »

Il patienta un instant pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, même s'il était tout à fait conscient que cela n'avait dû faire l'affaire que de quelques minutes, et ne put s'empêcher de crier:

-PLASMIUUUS! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, bien sûr, et il laissa echapper une exclamation découragée. Il n'avait pas prit un ton de supplique et n'en prendrait pas un. Il était prêt parier que Vlad était assis dans la cuisine à attendre qu'il se mette à l'implorer de le faire sortir de là.

Mais jamais il ne lui donnerait ce plaisir! Jamais!

Enfin, restait à savoir quand Vlad finirait par se lasser de ce petit jeu. Et en plus, c'était le week-end! Que se passerait-il si Vlad le laissait dans cette minuscule prison jusqu'au lundi matin?

Danny se mordit les lèvres (qu'il n'avait plus) et tenta vainement de penser à autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas être sadique au point de laisser là dedans plus d'une heure quand même... Si ?

-----

Tucker jeta un coup d'oeil peu rassuré à la brune qui s'avanca d'un pas vers la porte.

-Euh... t'es sûre qu'on fait bien de sonner? » Fit l'afro-américain à la jeune fille.

-Mais, oui, bien sûr, si Danny n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il a un problème... Et puis Vlad ne va pas nous manger tout cru quand même... Enfin, j'éspère. »

Tucker lui jeta un regard qui signifiait claiement qu'il n'en était absolument pas certain, et Sam poussa le bouton de la sonette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Vlad vint ouvrir la porte et regarda les deux adolescents en barrant l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui? » Fit Vlad d'un ton mielleux en regardant Sam et Tucker tel le grand méchant loup se pourlèchant les babines face à un petit chaperon rouge avec bonus chantilly.

Sam avala sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains:

-Euh on voudrait parler à Danny... » Commenca t-elle.

-S'il vous plaît! » Ajouta précipitemment Tucker au cas où l'adulte se serait jeter sur eux pour manque de politesse.

Vlad leur jeta un regard terrifiant et leur adressa un sourire démoniaque.

-Mais vous êtes surement très occupé » Débita aussitôt Tucker en attrapant le poignet de Sam qui semblait litteralement paralysé et incapable du moindre geste ormis celui de trembler. « Et nous ne voudrions en aucun cas vous déranger, bien sûr ! Au revoir! »

Et sans s'attarder une seconde de plus, Tucker emmena Sam dans des lieux plus sûrs, c'est à dire le plus loin possible du regard démoniaque.

-Oh, quel courage » Ironisa Sam, déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler à Danny.

-T'es folle ou quoi? » Demanda Tucker « Si on avait insisté d'avantage il nous aurait bouffer tout cru, ma vieille! Et tu t'es vue ? On aurait dis que tu venais encore de te repasser ce film ou le mec plein de sang découpe en petit cube l'autre mec plein de sang! »

-Danny doit avoir des soucis... » Objecta Sam « Comment on va faire maintenant? »

-Hé, ils sont demis fantômes tout les deux, il peuvent se débrouiller! Je suis un simple mortel, moi! Un pauvre idiot juste bon à regarder des trucs idiots sur MTV ! J'ai pas envie de terminer comme tableau de chasse dans le manoir du vieux cinglé qui le détient en otage figures toi! »

-J'ai une idée » Souffla Sam.

Tucker se tappa le front d'une main et Sam poursuivit avec l'air de celui qui vient de trouver l'invention du siècle:

-On va attendre cette nuit, et on entrera par effraction! »

-Quelle idée lumineuse... J'ai déjà hâte d'y être» ironisa Tucker.

------


	4. Chapter 4

Merci **Mickealle** pour ta review! Ca fait super plaisir!!

-------

Danny aurait bien voulu se taper la tête contre le mur, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était actuellement inexistante. Au bout de plusieurs heures à rester dans un minuscule cylindre contigüe, Danny ne sentait même plus le brouillard qui lui substituait pour corps et il avait déjà l'impression qu'on devrait bientôt lui passer une camisole tant il devenait dingue à rester là dedans.

C'était bien pire qu'une prison ordinaire. Dans les quatres murs d'une cellule, on peut -ô joie!- faire les cents pas, dessiner sur le sol avec son doigt ou sur le mur avec une craie ou même tout simplement faire du bruit en tapant ses doigts sur les barreaux...

Or, dans le superbe palace que consituait le thermos en tant que prison personelle exclusive de Danny, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Niet. Nada. Pas moyen de se mouvoir correctement. Il lui restait juste la parole, mais il s'était juré de ne pas supplier de la plus petite façon Vlad. Et le fait de se mettre à discourir joyeusement en solo prouverait définitivement qu'il devenait cinglé.

En tant qu'actuellement fantôme il ne ressentait ni fatigue ni faim, mais au lieu d'être un avantage, ces non-besoins donnaient à Danny l'impression que le temps ne s'écoulait pas, et il avait l'impression d'être dans ce cylindre depuis des années.

Le seul repère qu'il avait avec l'extérieur était le bruit de l'horloge de la cuisine qui faisait un tic-tac morbide, et dont Danny était réduit pitoyablement à compter les balancements pour mesurer le temps écoulé. Danny bouillait interieurement de rage. C'était pathétique.

Mais il ne supplierait pas pour sortir, non! Hors de question! Premièrement par fierté, et secundo parce que il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Vlad le laisserait encore cuire même s'il l'implorait.

Et puis, il n'allait quand même pas le laisser là-dedans tout le week-end!

Tic-Tac.

Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas! C'est vrai! Il n'était tout de même si dénué de sentiments?!

Tic-Tac.

Aaah, faites qu'il se passe quelque chose! Pitiépitiépitiépitié. N'importe quoi!

Tic-Tac

Soudain, un bruit inespéré se fit entendre. Un bruit de pas. Ce ne devait pas être Vlad parce qu'il semblait y avoir deux personnes.

-Danny? » Fit une voix jeune et féminine.

Danny sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Sam.

-Ouais, je suis là dedans! », repondit Danny avec empressement, heureux qu'il se passât enfin quelque chose.

« Enfermement du fantôme désactivé » fit la suave voix électronique de la machine démoniaque.

Aussitôt, Danny sentit la sensation étrange de sucion provoquée par le thermos, et pu enfin sentir le contact de l'air frais. Hélas, au lieu de pouvoir enfin poser les deux pieds sur le sol, Danny s'écoula en une triste flaque et vint se répandre sur le carelage de la cuisine.

-Danny! Est ce que ça va ? » S'exclama la gothique en se penchant precipitemment sur la singulière tache blanche et noire lumineuse.

-Ca roule. » fit sarcastiquement Danny « D'ici je peux vous affirmer que le carrelage est très propre. »

-Eh, regardez ça » Interrompit Tucker. « Pas etonnant que tu sois dans cette état il est déjà 10 heures du soir et l'écran de ce bidule indique : « Temps d'emprisonnement: 6 heures » »

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant? On te ramasse avec une lavette? » Railla Sam en touchant la flaque de Danny.

Elle constata que ce n'était pas aussi dense que de l'eau, mais plutôt quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le consistant et et le liquide. Tout comme Danny l'était habituellement e mode fantôme, c'était glacial et ça dégageait une certaine lumière.

-Comment vous avez pu entrer? » Demanda Danny.

-Oh, en fait on va voulait rentrer par effraction cette nuit, mais Vlad nous a surpris tout de suite. » Répondit Sam « Il recevait... Quelqu'un. Et il avait l'air de s'en ficher completement qu'on puisse entrer ou non. »

-Bref, » Completa Tucker « On s'est fait passer pour deux débiles finis avec nos cagoules noires »

-Il recevait quelqu'un dans_ma_maison? » S'étrangla la flaque de Danny.

-Euh, bah, en fait il recevait.. hem... Skulker..., mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas t'énerver dans ton état... » anticipa la gothique avec une voix inquiéte.

-Raaaah, je vais le tuer » Trepigna Danny.

-Comment, en le noyant? » Proposa Tucker.

-Bon, Danny, est ce que tu peux te transformer en humain? »Coupa Sam de but-en-blanc

Danny tenta la manoeuvre, mais il ne put retourner dans sa forme humaine. Une amelioration notable se fit cependant : à présent il avait à peu prés une forme normal concrète, même si tout le bas de son corps trainait encore lamentablement par terre en une masse informe.

-Et bah voilà, c'est déjà mieux! » Sourit Sam.

-Bon, on le monte dans sa chambre? »Interrogea Tucker.

-Noooooon »S'exclama Danny qui ne voulait pour rien au monde passer dans cet état devant ses deux ennemis fantômatique.

-Allez, Danny »L'encouragea Sam, qui devinait ses pensée « Le ridicule ne tue pas »

-Et pourtant je suis déjà à moitié mort, c'est pour dire »soupira sombrement Danny d'une voix lasse tandis que ses deux amis le prenaient par les épaules pour le hisser.

Ils trainèrent la loque humaine 100 garantie nature jusque dans le salon où, effectivement, Vlad et Skulker prenait l'apero tranquillement. Une vapeur bleue sortit de la bouche de Danny, et il evita dignement le regard des deux autres fantômes.

-Je crois que je sauterais cet épisode quand je rédigerais mon autobiographie », maugréa Danny d'une voix lasse tandis que le trio gravissait solenellement les marches de l'escalier.

-Ignore-les » Lui souffla Sam tandis que les deux fantôme lui lancaient des sarcasmes depuis le canapé (« -Haha Garcon-Fantôme je t'appelerais si je perd mon paillasson- »).

Finalement, ils parvinrent à atteindre la chambre de Danny dont la condition n'avait toujours pas évoluée, et Sam et Tucker déposèrent leur ami sur le lit.

-Bon, il faut que je rentre. » Fit Sam. « Mes parents ne savent pas que suis suis sortie pendant la nuit, et s'il se rende compte que j'ai mis deux oreillers à ma place dans le lit, ça va barder dans les chaumières... »

-Pareil, pour moi » Ajouta Tucker. « On passera demain, d'ici là : courage! »

Danny les remercia et ne leur proposa pas de les raccompagner jusqu'en bas. Une fois que ses deux amis refermèrent la porte de sa chambre, Danny, toujours sous sa forme fantôme, laissa tomber mollement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Danny était furieux contre Vlad: Il l'enfermait pendant plusieurs heures dans un thermos, il se moquait de lui, (il lui faisait bouffer des nouilles dégueulasses, )et en plus il invitait Skulker à prendre l'apéro! Dingue! D'ici demain on pouvait compter sur la big fiesta dans le jardin avec Ember en stip-teaseuse sur le balcon.

Et si encore il avait pu mettre une raclée à Vlad... Mais là il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé... A l'instant il se sentait completement lessivé et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose: dormir.

Danny tenta de repasser en mode humain, ce qui s'averrait plus facile à dire qu'à faire tant son corps était encore distandu, témoignage véhément d'une sequestration intensive dans une boîte de conserve.

Au bout d'un moment, il retrouva enfin son corps de chair et d'os, et il se recouvrit de sa couverture sans même prendre la peine de passer son pijama. En temps normal, Danny aurait pu difficilemment dormir sur ses deux oreilles tout en sachant que Vlad et Skulker levait un verre à sa mort prochaine dans son salon, mais à vrai dire, plus rien n'était vraiment normal.

Danny soupira, et en quelque minutes, il dormait d'un profond sommeil.

--------

Le lendemain matin, le plus jeune des Fenton se reveilla aux alentours de 9 heures. A présent il se sentait parfaitement en forme, et seules quelques crampes, vestiges de son séjour dans le thermos, deumeuraient.

Danny grimaça en remuant ses jambes pleines de fourmies, et phasa directement dans le mur pour atteindre la salle de bain.

Dans la maison, pas un bruit.

Danny fit couler l'eau et prit une douche qui fini de le tirer definitivement de sa somnolence, puis s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Danny s'approcha de la table à manger et vit une petit note, écrite sur un morceau de papier, rédigée à la main:

_« Je suis sorti faire des courses. J'éspère que tu sauras prendre soin de toi en mon abscence,_

_signé : Ton Vlad préféré »_

Danny relut la note où transpercait le sarcasme à chaque mot et brûla le bout de papier rageusement grâce à un ectoplasme. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Danny fronça les sourcils et se mit à sourire d'une manière sournoise. Il descendit dans le laboratoire de ses parents, et balaya ses yeux dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Avec un ricannement malsain, Danny ouvrit le panneau « Bouclier anti-fantômes Fenton » et enclencha le bouton rouge.

Bon, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait desormais plus sortir, mais à présent Vlad ne pouvait plus rentrer non plus. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment.

Avec une expression d'intense auto-satisfaction, Danny remonta les escaliers et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. De nouveau, le demi globe verdâtre recouvrait l'integralité de la maison.

L'adolescent reprit son verre de jus d'orange et le termina d'une traite en le reposant d'un geste sec sur la table, un sourire victorieux d'auto-satisfaction tronant sur ses lèvres. Il allait monter dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message à Sam et Tucker pour leur exposer sans plus tarder sa géniale idée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Danny venait de trouver une utilité aux inventions stupides de ses parents. Il remonta les escalier, et au moment où il franchit le seuil de sa chambre, la voix de Vlad lui parvint du dehors alors qu'il aller rédiger son message victorieux.

Danny eut à nouveau un sourire fourbe et se dirigea à sa fenêtre pour apercevoir son « _Vlad préféré »_ planté devant le bouclier infranchissable, l'air pas vraiment content.

-Daniel! Enlève ça tout de suite mon garçon! » Cria Vlad en fronçant les sourcils à la manière du papa réprimandant son fils qui avait fait une grosse bêtise.

Danny sourit hypocritement et répliqua:

-Oh je suis désolé mais... Comment vous-avez dit déjà? Ah oui! _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont il faut s'y prendre_! »

-Daniel... »Commenca Vlad qui paraissait à présent serieusement agacé.

-Ah! Mais croyez-moi! Je suis sincerement déééésolé! » Fit Danny en reprenant le même simulacre de chagrin qu'avait prit Vlad la veille.

-Tes parents te réprimanderont quand je leur dirais! » Menaca Vlad en levant un doigt.

-Ah oui? Et vous leur direz quoi? Que j'ai activé le bouclier anti-fantôme et que vous ne pouviez pas le traverser? » Répartit Danny en levant un sourcil amusé.

Vlad sembla tout d'abord frusté, puis véritablement en colère. Soudain, il changea brutalement d'attitude, et son visage prit une expression perfide et rusé.

Il tourna le dos à la maison des Fenton, laissant Danny à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui ne trouvait pas ça bon du tout.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hmm voilà la suite, trois ans plus tard... J'avais complètement oublié cette fic, et vu que j'ai deux autres chapitres sur mon ordinateur, je me suis dit, après tout pourquoi ne pas les poster ;) ^^

* * *

Danny fronça les sourcils. Mince. Si Vlad partait aussi soudainement et, qui plus est, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, c'est qu'il préparait quelque chose, pas la peine d'être le génie de la classe pour le comprendre.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit encore défait.. Bah, de toute façon le bouclier le retenait alors... Soudain, la sonette d'entrée retentit, et Danny se releva immediatement. Sam et Tucker. Il descendit rapidemment les marches de l'escalier, et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Regardez, c'est génial, quand je met ma main comme ceci elle evient toute verte », s'extasia Tucker qui était resté au niveau du bouclier et qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

-On a croisé Vlad, et il faisait peur à voir » Dit Sam à Danny « Mais je comprend pourquoi maintenant »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au bouclier puis se tourna vers Tucker en le regardant comme s'il était un cas de retardé mental particulièrement conséquent. (« -Uhuhu c'est génial, c'est tout vert »)

-Bon je suppose que la sortie ciné est annulée alors.. » soupira Sam.

-De toute façon c'était quoi déjà? » Demanda Danny « C'était pas la suite de ce film bizarre que tu adores où des mecs hurlent comme des dingues en découpant en petits cubes d'autres mecs ? »

-Raaah mais il est génial ce film! » S'indigna vertement la jeune fille devant un manque de goût aussi frappant..

-Venez on a qu'à jouer à la console » Proposa Danny.

Tucker qui avait quitter le bouclier translucide approba avec enthousiasme, et ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, bien que Sam continuait à marmonner avec ardeur qu'elle aurait bien voulu voir le film.

Ils passèrent donc l'après midi à jouer à la console, et Tucker gagna largement presque la totalité des parties. Danny avait complètement chassé de son esprit Vlad Masters, et ce n'est que lorsque Sam et Tucker quittèrent sa maison, que la demi sphère verdâtre englobant sa maison lui rappela à quel point il s'était montré intelligent.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Danny soupira profondément. De toute façon, d'ici , Vlad ne pouvait même pas l'approcher, alors inutile de craindre de quelconques représailles ou vengeance futiles. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Plasmius le laissât tranquille pour de bon, ce qui, connaissant son ennemi, n'avait rien de gagné d'avance.

En tout cas si ses parents apprenaient qu'il l'avait mis à la porte... Bah, l'important c'était qu'il soit tranquille au moins pour le week-end...

Danny s'approcha du téléphone et commanda pour la deuxième fois consécutive une pizza. Sa mère n'aurait certainement pas toléré une telle alimentation. Il commanda une quatre fromages (sa préférée) et attendit patiemment devant la télé que son repas arrive.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, et Danny alla ouvrir à un livreur décontenancé.

-Sympa la déco, j'adore!.. » Fit le livreur d'une voix enthousiasmée en levant un pouce vers le bouclier anti-fantôme « Bon, la quatre-fromages ça fait 11 € »

-Attendez une seconde » Fit Danny mû d'une soudaine initiative.

Avec un ricanement démoniaque il se dirigea vers la veste de Vlad accrochée au porte manteau et en sortit un porte feuille en cuir très chic de la poche intérieure. Il en extirpa deux ou trois billets avec un sourire machiavélique à peine dissimulé et les tendit au livreur qui eut soudain l'air euphorique.

Il referma la porte sur le livreur qui s'était mis à sautiller partout comme une chèvre des montagnes et remit le porte-feuille à sa place après avoir écarter l'idée de se servir. Il ne volait que pour la bonne cause...

Il se préparait à savourer une excellente soirée pizza enfin tranquille. Brusquement, la température chuta brusquement et Danny sentit son sens fantôme glisser hors de ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il puisse y songer, il fut projeté par un violent choc dans le haut de l'épine dorsale.

Danny tomba à plat ventre et se retourna rapidement. Devant lui se trouvait le seul autre demi-fantôme qui existât à part lui-même.

Sans avoir le temps de se transformer en sa moitié plus apte au combat, Danny esquiva maladroitement quelques tirs ectoplasmiques lancés par l'autre avant de rouler pour se remettre sur pieds.

-Je suis très déçu, Daniel » Sermonna Vlad, les mains sur les hanches d'une voix fulminante.

-Ah bon pourquoi? Vous n'avez pas gagné le concours de comptage de brins d'herbes pour finir? » Railla Danny avec un ricanement.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un autre ectoplasme qu'il esquiva d'un pas latéral de dernière secondes.

-Très bien Daniel, tu l'auras cherché, tu es privé de sorti jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.. » Fit Plasmius

-Si vous croyez que je vais suivre vos ordre débiles ! » S'enragea Danny en lui lançant un regard acéré. « Et d'abord comment vous avez fait pour pouvoir entrer ? »

Vlas esquissa un geler sourire comme ému de sa propre imagination et répondit:

-J'ai apellé mon jet privé qui est venu me chercher et ma reconduit chez moi. Ensuite je n'ai plus qu'à passer par mon portail fantôme pour arriver par le tien.

Danny se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à cette solution plus tôt. C'était pourtant évident.

-J'aurais préféré que vous restiez chez vous, vieux crouton »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du salon, une boule d'énergie lumineuse à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Daniel » Commença son adversaire d'une voix menaçante. « Si je fais tout ca c'est pour rendre service à ta mère, compris? Mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu dépasses certaines limites ni que tu m'insultes ouvertement »

Il rapprocha encore d'avantage son arme ectoplasmique et Danny leva le menton pour y réchapper. En tant que fantôme, il était fort, adroit, et moins sensibles aux coups. En tant qu'humain, il le savait, il était complètement à la merci de Vlad. Vlad le savait autant que lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le chercher autant...

-Que ca soit clair, Daniel » Reprit Plasmius. « Si tu continues comme ca... »

Il lui adressa un regard cruel et découvrit ses dents en un sourire prédateur des plus explicites. Il attrapa Danny par la peau du cou et le lança avec force, si bien que l'adolescent eut tout juste le temps de se mettre en phase pour traverser le plafond et s'écraser contre le mur de sa chambre.

-Transformation ! »S'écria avec rage Danny en se métamorphosant immédiatement en Danny Fantôme.

Danny phasa par le sol et balança un ectoplasme de toute ses force à son ennemi juré. Plasmius ne pu que l'éviter partiellement, et alors qu'il s'appetrait à riposter avec furie, la porte d'entrée se mit à sonner inopinément.

Vlad et Danny hochèrent un sourcil d'un même mouvement, et par un accord tacite, ils se transformèrent en humain. Vlad alla ouvrir la porte, et un jeune enfant fit son apparition dans l'encadrement.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je vends des tickets de tombola »

Vlad sourit et prit l'air affable de l'oncle bienveillant en prenant son porte-feuille. Constatant ce qu'il y manquait, Vlad jeta à Danny un regard beaucoup moins bienveillant et Danny avala sa salive qui produisit un « gloups » sonore. Une fois le gamin payé, Vlad susurra tandis que des anneaux voyaient de nouveau sur son corps:

-Ça mon garçon, la note va être bien plus salée. »

Danny retourna précipitamment en mode fantôme, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se livrer férocement bataille, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Passablement énerve, Plasmius s'approcha de l'élément perturbateur et décrocha le combiné:

-Allô? » Fit-il d'une voix impatiente et à la limite de l'impolitesse

-_Allô, bonjour monsieur! Connaissez vous les tout nouveaux taille-crayons pour stylo billes? »_

-Non, et je m'en fiche. » Coupa sèchement Plasmius « Navré mais je suis occupé »

_-Bien sur, très cher futur client, mais vous avez surement vu le reportage à la télévision? Saviez vous que vous pouviez avoir 58% de réduction sur un lot de 140 cartons de tailles crayons si vous commandez plus de... »_

Ininterressé par les louanges des tailles crayons, Vlad raccrocha brutalement le combiné et au moment ou il pensait qu'il allait enfin mettre une heureuse raclée à son impertinent favori, le téléphone sonna une seconde fois.

Danny poussa un soupir sonore. C'était sans doute le combat le plus ennuyant qu'il n'avait jamais eut à livrer. Vlad décrocha férocement en hurlant:

-JE ME FICHE DES TAILLES-CARYONS POUR STYLO-BI... Oh Jasmine, quelle bonne surprise. »

L'homme plus âgé tendit d'un air sombre l'appareil au plus jeune qui l'arracha de ses mains en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Allô Jazz? »

-_Salut Danny! Est ce que tout se passe bien? Vlad avait l'air très nerveux... »_

-Hm, et bien c'est animé... » Répondit Danny ne sachant pas trop comment lui expliquer franchement la situation. « On ne s'ennuie pas... »

-_Ecoute, Danny je passais juste un coup de fil en vitesse : je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Ma correspondante Espagnole veut qu'on regarde pour la millième fois un clip ridicule avec une tortue... » Déblatéra rapidement sa sœur ainée. « Elle est vraiment barbante. »_

-Huh, et bien...d'accord, à plus alors. »

_-Oui, je t'embrasse! Prends bien soin de toi! »_

Danny reposa le combiné qui aussitôt se remit à sonner Pensant que sa sœur avait peut-être oublié quelque chose, il décrocha.

Vlad semblait désormais complètement découragé, et puis qu'à l'évidence le monde entier ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il se batte, il se rechangea en humain et s'éloigna morosement pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

-Allô Jazz? »

-_Non c'est pour les tailles crayons: Je crois que nous avons été malheureusement coupés! »_ Reprit la voix de la standardiste qui semblait péter la forme

-Heu je... »

_-Écoutez cher futur client, ce que nous allons faire, c'est que nous allons vous envoyer des échantillons: je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas! »Poursuit_ enthousiasmée la voix féminine comme si rien ne pouvait d'avantage lui faire plaisir que de lui envoyer des échantillons de tailles-crayons.

Danny se demanda comment elle pouvait bien faire pour ne pas respirer entre chacune de se tirades.

-Désolé, ça ne... »

Elle avait déjà raccrochée avant qu'il puisse refuser.

Ouf.


	6. Chapitre 6

Vlad n'avait plus vraiment envie de combattre, aussi il se leva sans un regard pour l'impertinent. Danny se laissa tomber à son tour devant la télé tandis que Vlad se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Clic.

Ah super son feuilleton favori. Avec tout ça il avait presque oublié que c'était l'heure de «La revanche du grand Chuck. ». ahaha !

Alors que Chuck conduisait une auto grand luxe sur une route magni dans un décor de rêve au coté d'une blonde créature à la poitrine volumineuse, Danny s'assit confortablement dans le canapé. Il semblait que Vlad ait signé la trêve. Enfin il pouvait toujours rêver.

Brusquement, il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable.

Des méchants armés de mitraillettes lance-flammes auto-robotisées tirèrent sur la voiture du grand Chuck. Par chance, le grand Chuck fit une splendide roulade et se sortit idemme, oui mais voilà, sa belle blonde était au bord du ravin en criant comme une truie égorgée.

La mâchoire grande ouverte Danny regarda avec appréhension le héros s'approcher d'un air brave et inquiet de la dite damoiselle quand soudain,

Clic.

-Hé! » S'exclama Danny d'une voix outrée.

Tout captivé qu'il était par le brave Chuck il n'avait pas noté que Vlad était entre temps revenu et avait pris en otage la télécommande.

Vlad n'en avait probablement rien à faire du grand Chuck, mais sans doute était ce dans le seul but de voir la mine contrarié de l'autre demi-fantôme qu'il avait changé de chaîne.

-Vous êtes vraiment un gros gamin... » Lâcha Danny vraiment mécontent tandis que Vlad souriait d'un air satisfait.

-Hélas, je ne le suis plus au point de regarder des émissions stupide dénué du moindre intérêt, mon cher **enfant**... » Sursurra Vlad.

Danny jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à la grosse cantatrice qui hurlait à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ce genre de trucs et plus de votre **âge**... »

Vlad grogna d'un air rembrunné et zappa à nouveau.

-_Je t'aimeuuuuuu à grimer sur un cocotiereuuuuuuuu... »_

Clic

_-Oh John, je vous aime, et pourtant nous somme dans une impasse inextricable, mon amour... »_

Danny grommela. Pendant ce temps là, il ne pouvait pas voir « La revanche du grand Chuck ». Quel gâchis.

Vlad zappa à nouveau d'un air blasé.

A présent c'était un film d'horreur. A petit budget visiblement, aux vues de l'acteur médiocre qui jouait un fantôme, hurlant comme un enragé, caché sous un drap miteux.

Vlad et Danny se croisèrent le regard et Vlad changea à nouveau de chaine.

-_Oh oui, plus fort, plus fort... _»

Vlad eut une toux génée et zappa encore une fois.

-_Oui bravo! Et c'est notre candidat numéro cinq qui finit en premier la course d'escargooooooo »_

Clic

-_Moi, pour avoir la classe devant mes collègues, j'utilise le dentifrice Dentifrex, il nettoie en profondeur les gencives mais bien mieux encore, il... »_

Vlad se leva et etteignit la télévision. Danny se rembrunit d'avantage.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? » Demanda subitement Danny au bord du gouffre.

-Ça? » Répéta Vlad d'une vois distraite alors qui saisissait à présent un magazine (féminin !).

-Pourquoi vous me rendez la vie impossible, enfin! » S'exclama le plus jeune des deux tandis que l'autre cherchait d'un œil distrait son horoscope du mois.

-Mais je ne fais rien d'autre que de renvoyer la balle que tu m'a lancée, très cher Daniel... »

_Bélier:_

_Attendez-vous à des difficulté avec votre entourage immédiat. Soyez conciliant et peut-être des perspectives plus agréables s'ouvriront à vous._ Vlad jeta un coup d'œil à Danny qui avait entreprit de s'exprimer avec une verve d'avocat défendant sa juste cause.

Mouaif.

_Amour: Persévérez dans cette direction, vous avez des chances de récolter le fruit de votre labeur._ Vlad eut un sourire satisfait. Il était certain qu'en rendant ce service à Maddie, elle lui serait très reconnaissante... Peut-être même assez pour le laisser l'inviter au restaurant...? Vlad eut un sourire prédateur à cette idée.

_Santé: Prenez garde, vous couvez peut-être quelque chose._ C'était plutôt l'autre qui avait un sérieux problème, pensa Vlad en jetant de nouveau un regard en coin au jeune halfa qui venait de cesser son discours.

-Vous avez écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de vous dire? » S'énerva Danny en se levant.

Vlad leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir qui indiquait clairement son ras-le-bol. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il l'ennuie?

-Non. »

Avec un soupir exacerbé, Danny se transforma en sa moitié fantomatique, et s'éleva d'un air rageur pour traverser le plafond afin de regagner sa chambre. Magnifique samedi soir.

Danny jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil-matin tandis que Danny Fenton reprenait la place. plaie! Bon inutile de s'ennuyer mortellement d'avantage ici à égrener les minutes, Vlad avait retirer le bouclier.

L'anneau brillant apparut de nouveau au niveau de la taille de l'adolescent, se scindant en deux pour voyager vers chaque extrémité de son corps. Avec soulagement, il constata que le mal de crâne dont il était habituellement assujetti lors de ses transformations s'était enfin envolé. Sam s'était bel et bien inquiété pour rien. Comme souvent...

Danny glissa son regard vert au delà de la fenêtre, et avec un sourire il franchit le mur pour s'envoler au dehors.

Vlad reposa son magazine féminin, plongé dans une réflexion qui le laissait aussi perplexe que songeur. Ainsi les masques de concombres ne seraient pas réellement efficaces? En tout cas c'est ce que pensait Malthilda Tarteflan, l'illustre docteur en esthétique du magazine _Ligne et beauté_. Absolument renversant.

Toujours absorbé dans sa gamberge profonde, Vlad reposa son magazine et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Ciel, déjà 11heures. Que le temps passait vite en compagnie d'ouvrages si captivants.

Vlad se leva. Danny dormait déjà probablement à cette heure. Il aurait bien été vérifié que l'autre demi-fantôme n'avait pas été tenté par une escapade nocturne, mais il se sentait plutôt fatigué, et n'avait pas le courage de monter jusqu'en haut.

Il bailla. Vlad se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis que les Fenton avaient mis gracieusement à sa disposition. Rien à voir avec sa somptueuse chambre dans le Wisconsin, mais le fait de penser que Maddie avait peut-être un jour dormis dans ce lit le laissait rêveur.

Vlad se coucha et sur ces beaux rêves, il s'endormit sans plus tarder.

Danny grimaça de douleur. A la fois heureux de son vol de nuit, le dernier depuis trop longtemps, Danny regrettait tout de même de s'être lançé trop vaillamment dans ce combat sans avoir pensé à avoir ramené un thermos Fenton au préalable.

Résultat: après un combat acharné il s''était fait plusieurs entailles sur la poitrine et avait reçut un vilain coup dans la joue droite. Comble du désespoir, toute cette agitation avait fait revenir un sévère mal de crâne au galop, et il avait désormais la triste impression qu'une douzaine de forgerons tentaient à grand coup de marteau de modeler son pauvre cerveau.

Danny phasa dans le mur du salon, et totalement épuisé, il se laissa choir sur le canapé, complètement amorphe.

Un léger souffle rouge glissa à travers les lèvres de Vlad. Réveillé pour le coup, l'homme grommela de mécontentement et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil matin à sa droite. 1H32. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait même pas dormir tranquillement à cette heure.

Décidant tout de même d'en avoir le cœur net, Vlad repoussa ses couvertures, se leva d'un air endormi, et enfila sa robe de chambre. Maugréant, il se dirigea vers le salon et aperçut la raison de l'alerte de son sens fantôme.

Affalé dans le canapé, un adolescent au cheveux blancs semblait dormir profondément. Il aurait du s'en douter. Vlad s'approcha du demi-fantôme. Comment avait-il bien pu se débrouiller pour s'endormir sans reprendre forme humaine?

Devant tant de négligence, Vlad leva les sourcils et eut un rictus. C'était à se demander comment les parents du garçon pouvaient bien faire pour ne s'apercevoir de rien concernant la véritable nature de leur propre fils. Venant de la part de Jack, Vlad jugeait qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, mais tout de même, Maddie aurait du s'en rendre compte depuis longtemps.

Vlad frissonna légèrement. La présence du fantôme dans le canapé refroidissait de quelques degrés considérables l'atmosphère de l'air ambiant.

Au lieu de retourner se coucher sans plus attendre, Vlad resta debout. Immobile à attendre sans savoir trop pourquoi. Toujours en mode fantôme, Danny dormait. A le voir allongé de la sorte, sans respirer -pourquoi un mort éprouverait-il un tel besoin?-, il lui faisait l'effet d'un macchabée.

Soupirant une ultime fois, Vlad posa une main sur la joue glacée du garçon, et donnant l'impulsion nécessaire à son organisme, un anneau de lumière pure se forma au niveau de la taille de l'adolescent, longeant son corps pour lui redonner forme humaine.

Danny était une telle peste dans la vie quotidienne... Endormi comme à l'instant, il semblait inoffensif. Vlad aurait pu le tuer aisément. Mais en vérité, même s'il se persuadait régulièrement qu'il ne le faisait pas en respect envers Maddie, il savait que le fait était qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir ses petits affrontements avec le plus jeune.

Après tout, Danny était une impossibilité scientifique tout comme lui, il aurait aurait été dommage de le tuer. Et puis, il aimait voir comment progressait le garçon et comment les pouvoirs, que lui même avait eut un jour à maitriser, se développaient chez lui. Il sourit légèrement.

-Prends ça Plasmius... » Marmonna Danny à travers son rêve tandis que ses poings se serraient sur une gorge imaginaire.

Aussitôt le sourire de Vlad s'évanouit comme neige au soleil.

Sale gosse.

Un jour, il tuerait. Vraiment.

...

Enfin pas ce soir.

Danny s'éveilla péniblement. Ouch. La nuit avait été longue. Il était épuisé et avait mal partout Son corps devait probablement être couvert de bleus. Il cligna plusieurs fois de ses yeux bleus avant se réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il entreprit de se mettre sur son séant. IL était dans le salon. Avait-il était si fatigué de sa dernière virée nocturne pour n'avoir pas même pris la peine de s'endormir dans son propre lit? Possible. La nuit avait été très éprouvante.

-Réveillé? »

Les traits du plus jeune s'affaissèrent. Quoi de plus démoralisant que d'entendre la voix de votre pire ennemi dès le réveil?

-Ouais... »

-Il faut dire « oui » et non pas « ouaiiiiis » avec une voix d'abruti profond » Le corrigea gentiment Vlad.

Danny lui jeta un regard mi-incrédule mi-désabusé et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il porta rapidement sa main à son cou.

Ouch.

Un torticolis.

-Hé oui, le problème lorsque l'on décide de dormir dans un canapé, c'est l'inconfort du lendemain. » Glissa Vlad derrière lui malicieusement alors qu'il était occupé à préparé à cuisine un petit déjeuner.

Danny ne préféra pas relever la remarque. Il haussa les sourcils, et commença a monter l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.


End file.
